


in light of sorrow

by athousandsatellites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandsatellites/pseuds/athousandsatellites
Summary: Edelgard awaits her execution.





	in light of sorrow

Footsteps echo along the palace walls and her breathing grows short. The shadow before her is framed in golden light.

The time has come.

Edelgard bows her head, gasping for breath. Her grip upon her sword is knuckle-white and her horned crown has never felt heavier.

“If I—” her voice catches, her chest strains, “—must fall. Then let it be by your hand!”

It is a selfish wish. But now, at the end of it all, Edelgard cannot prevent herself from being selfish. Just this once, let the Light uncover her deepest, darkest secret.

Iron and bone clink together as Death raises their weapon; a ferocity in their eyes that once captivated her.

She refuses to look away from Byleth.

“I wanted…” she starts, desperate and dying.

The Sword of the Creator cuts through the air. Eerie eyes bore into her soul.

_Weak!_

“…to walk with you.” The truth upon her lips. Edelgard shuts her eyes and waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Then, the softest of sounds.

Edelgard’s eyes flutter open. She swears time has stopped. The sun is orange-gold through the high windows. The smell of blood is acrid; foul. Edelgard peers into divine teal and a dam is opened.

The Sword of the Creator clatters to the ground, holy bones settling atop red velvet. Byleth stands before her, arms loose and shoulders limp. Sunlight parts through bright hair and bounces off a drop of water.

Edelgard's eyes widen. Was it possible to die when her heart still beat?

“My teacher,” Edelgard breathes. “Are you crying?”

A hand reaches out for her.


End file.
